bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Whenua
Whenua was originally an Onu-Matoran archivist, and later became the Toa of Earth on Metru Nui as well as Turaga of Onu-Koro and later Onu-Metru. History Matoran As a Matoran, Whenua was an archivist. His good friends were Onepu and Mavrah. One day, when several unknown Sea Rahi came to Metru Nui, the three Onu-Matoran were tasked with studying them once they were captured. However, after causing a lot of trouble, Turaga Dume ordered them to be taken away. The next morning, the Rahi had disappeared along with Mavrah. Toa Metru The Morbuzakh After unexpectedly receiving a glowing stone from Toa Lhikan, Whenua travelled to the Great Temple in Ga-Metru, where he met five other Matoran from each district, each bearing a similar stone. Inserting his stone into a slot in the temple's Suva shrine, Whenua was transformed into the Toa Metru of Earth and guardian of Onu-Metru. He always found it hard to believe he went from being a Matoran one moment to a Toa the next. Seconds after becoming Toa, Vakama had a vision of Metru Nui being saved by the Great Disks. Many of the other Toa, like Onewa, were doubtful, claiming that the Great Disks were just a legend. Nokama stood up for Vakama and the Toa Metru were sent to find the Matoran who knew the locations of the Great Disks. Whenua was sent to find Tehutti, an Onu-Matoran archivist, who knew the location of the Onu-Metru Great Disk. The first place he searched was Tehutti's home; though the archivist himself was absent, Whenua found a note from a Ga-Matoran named Vhisola, which offered Tehutti a Nui-Jaga if he sent her the Onu-Metru Disk. Heading next for the Archives' entrance, Whenua briefly spoke with its guard, Damek; the Matoran was doubtful when the Toa of Earth claimed he was Whenua, but became surprised by the Toa's knowledge of the combination to unlock the entrance. Entering the Archives, Whenua soon came across a vandalized portion, in which he found a tablet Tehutti had left, denouncing Vhisola's offer as false; according to another note Whenua found from the receiving department, Vhisola had never contacted them. Next to the tablets, he found the Nui-Jaga that "Vhisola" had offered, which had in fact been found in the Sculpture Fields by a Po-Matoran named Ahkmou. Whenua then spoke to a Receiving Official named Nuparu, who confirmed the Department's note and then told Whenua that he had last seen Tehutti travelling into the sub-basements. He travelled into the Archives' depths, but discovered that several stasis tubes were now shattered and empty. Suddenly, he found himself fighting for his life against one of the tubes' former occupants, a Rahkshi of Heat Vision. However, fortune smiled on him in the form of a rogue Muaka - the natural enemy of Rahkshi. Drawing the two toward each other, Whenua was able to slip away while they were locked in combat, and found Tehutti trapped under a pile of debris. Once freed, Tehutti explained that he had been accosted by a four-legged stranger who wanted the Great Disk for an unknown purpose, and that it would be best if the disk was in Whenua's possession, as it was more trouble than it was worth. Afterward, Whenua and Tehutti joined the other Toa Metru and their respective Matoran. Whenua joined up with Nuju and Ehrye, and searched for their two disks. After an unfortunate run-in in the Archives with a two-headed Tarakava and mutant Ussal crab, Whenua managed to find his Great Disk hidden in a packed storage room. After travelling to Ko-Metru to find Nuju's Disk, they ran into trouble with a squad of Keerakh; however, Whenua enabled Nuju to retrieve his Disk by drawing the Vahki away from the Knowledge Tower containing the ice-encased Great Disk. After all the Toa Metru had collected their disks, Whenua, Nuju, Ehrye and a somewhat-confused Tehutti, left Ko-Metru and, after regrouping, ventured into Ta-Metru's Great Furnace to confront the Morbuzakh's King Root. Along the way, they were ambushed in an abandoned building by a hailstorm of Morbuzakh seeds, which promptly sprouted the second they hit the ground, and the Toa Metru were soon overwhelmed by the small, grasping vines, and only escaped when the six Matoran who had accompanied them decided to merge into a Matoran Nui and saved them. Eventually, Whenua and the other Toa Metru reached the heart of the Great Furnace, where the Morbuzakh's massive core had taken root. After a grueling battle, the Toa managed to use their Great Disks to defeat the King Root, and escaped the Great Furnace before it could collapse. Encounter with Krahka Shortly after their first major victory, Whenua was approached again by Nuparu, who told him that the Onu-Metru Archives had sprung a leak that could lead to the entire area flooding. While investigating the problem, the group was stalked by an intelligent, shape-shifting Rahi named Krahka, who attacked and took the form of each Toa one by one. Whenua was the last to be attacked, and was held captive while Krahka took his form and infiltrated their group. After Krahka guided them into a dark tunnel, Vakama, Matau, Nuju and Onewa were ambushed by Rahkshi and hidden elsewhere in the bowels of the Archives; only Nokama and "Whenua" were left. Nokama at first was none the wiser of Krahka's deception, but soon noticed that "Whenua" was unusually apathetic toward the disappearance of his allies. Realizing that her teammate was an imposter, Nokama attacked the Krahka, who set a trio of Rahkshi upon the Toa of Water. Nokama defeated them, and while Krahka slipped away in the battle, the Toa managed to find her four captured friends and free them, and the five promptly began searching for Whenua. Deciding to scout ahead, Nuju found Whenua trapped on the ceiling at the end of a tunnel; Krahka then approached him in Nokama's guise, but Nuju realized "Nokama's" true nature too late, and was himself trapped in a stone cocoon when Krahka used Onewa's powers against him. With the Toa of Ice secure along the Earth Toa he had been trying to save, Krahka then assumed his form and returned to the Toa Metru. This time, however, the Toa Metru were expecting her, and demanded that she bring them to their kidnapped brothers. The Rahi then became a creature of smoke, teleported them into the area where Whenua and Nuju were, then assumed all their forms at once and attacked the six Toa. However, the combined powers of all six Toa proved too much for her, and after an intense battle, the Toa Metru managed to triumph over the monstrous amalgamation. Krahka then fled, retreating into some molten protodermis. Fugitives After the encounter, Whenua and his fellow Toa Metru travelled to the Coliseum's arena, bearing the Great Disks as proof of their accomplishments and expecting praise from the Matoran and Turaga Dume for saving the city. Much to their dismay, however, Turaga Dume dismissed the legendary artifacts as "simple gifts", and stated that in order to prove themselves as true Toa, they had to complete a test: Cross the field. This proved much more difficult than it might seem, since the surface of the field was comprised of numerous tessellated protodermis columns programmed to rise or fall on remote command. Unprepared and without a plan, the Toa Metru were knocked off their feet by the rising and falling pillars. Eventually this humiliation came to an end, only for things to get even worse when Dume raised doubts about whether or not they were true Toa, and accused them of being responsible for Lhikan's disappearance. He then ordered the Vahki to arrest them, and the Matoran operating the field programmed it to turn into a swirling vortex that led into a prison below. Vakama, Matau and Nokama managed to escape, but Whenua, Onewa and Nuju were all sucked into the prison and escorted by Rorzakh to their cell. Along the way, the three attempted an escape from the robotic enforcers by breaking away down a side passage; unbeknownst to them, however, Whenua had been secretly tagged beforehand by one of the Rorzakh's Staff of Presence, allowing the Vahki to track his movements and by extension those of his fellow Toa. As a result, when the fugitives accidentally turned into dead end, the Vahki were right behind them to slam the door. Trapped in their cell, tensions rose as the three Toa of Stone, Ice and Earth fruitlessly tried to find a way out. Things began to turn around, however, when the Toa found that they had a fourth cellmate: A mysterious Turaga (later revealed to be Lhikan), who taught them to use their mask powers. After training for a while under the Turaga's guidance, Onewa began to lose patience, and got into a fight with Whenua; Nuju ended up inadvertently using his mask power to break up the fight, drawing a pile of rubble inadvertently used his mask of telekinesis to break a hole in one of the cell walls, allowing them to escape. After escaping, the four fugitives encountered a giant Troller, and Onewa used his mask power to control the simple creature's mind, allowing them to ride unharmed inside its mouth as Onewa steered it across the sand outside the prison. After exiting, the four entered a pitch-black tunnel, with Whenua lighting the way with his newfound mask power. At the end of the tunnel, Whenua was tackled by a lone Vahki; however, when the supposed robot was startled by the brilliant glow of Whenua's mask, it revealed itself to be none other than Matau, using his own mask power of illusion. Vakama and Nokama were close behind, and as the two groups reunited, the anonymous Turaga revealed himself to be Lhikan, now transformed. Noticing a large silver sphere nearby, Vakama opened it to find a comatose Turaga Dume inside, and the Toa realized that Metru Nui was now under the leadership of an imposter wearing Dume's mask, and that the Matoran were in grave danger. Showdown at the Coliseum Commandeering an outdated Vahki Transport, the Toa and Lhikan raced to the Coliseum to save the Matoran, but arrived to find it empty. "Turaga Dume" then stepped forth, and removed his mask, revealing that of Makuta underneath. Using his mask power, Whenua was able to find where the encapsulated Matoran were being held below the Coliseum, and together they traveled into the storage tunnels to save them. The transport could only carry six of the spheres, but the Toa vowed to return for the rest of them. As they sailed across the Silver Sea to Metru Nui's exit, however, Makuta attacked, now a monstrous behemoth made from the bodies of Nidhiki, Krekka and Nivawk, having killed them and absorbed their essences. Controlling the Silver Sea, Teridax knocked the Matoran Spheres adrift from the Toa's transport. Vakama went to confront Makuta, and after recovering the Matoran, Lhikan and later Whenua and the rest joined him. Lhikan died saving Vakama, but after the other Toa joined powers with their fellow Toa and defeated Makuta, locking him in a cage of solid Protodermis. A Maze of Shadows The Toa Metru started a journey through the Great Barrier with six Matoran pods, to find a new haven for the Matoran. After their first encounter with a strange Rahi, Whenua began to remember what had happened so long ago with the Underwater Rahi Study. He pondered this for the whole journey. At one point, when their stolen Vahki transport, the Lhikan I, was heading towards a whirlpool, Onewa used his Komau to control Whenua and make a ramp by which the Lhikan I flew off and over the whirlpool. Later, Whenua and his team were captured by Kralhi and brought to Mavrah, who, after having smuggled the aquatic Rahi from Metru Nui, had taken up residence in the passages below, with only the Rahi and rogue Kralhi for company. In his solitude, Mavrah had grown paranoid, and believed that Turaga Dume had sent the six Toa Metru to recapture his Rahi specimens and force him to return to Metru Nui. Onewa attempted to use his mask power to influence Mavrah into letting them go, but the Kralhi under the Matoran's command detected the attempt and intervened. As Vakama fled from the prototype enforcers, Whenua told the others of the Underwater Rahi Study that he and Mavrah had conducted, and of its disastrous conclusion. Eventually the Toa managed to break out, and when Vakama returned, all six Toa ended up battling for their lives against the Kralhi and Mavrah's Rahi when he unleashed them. Speaking harshly to the Matoran, Onewa managed to make Mavrah see the error of his ways, and the rogue archivist tried to call his Rahi off. However, it was too little, too late, and the rogue archivist was swept away by the violent waves. In the battle, one of the Matoran spheres the Toa had rescued was swept away. Afterward, Whenua traveled with the others and found an island paradise they chose to name Mata Nui, after the Great Spirit himself. After exploring the new island, Whenua made the conclusion that the earth in its northwest region was especially good for digging, and decided to make the new Onu-Metru in the vast network of caves and tunnels just under the region's rocky surface. When he met back with the other Toa, he heard of Vakama's vision about losing his Toa Power. Just in case, Whenua and the others transferred a small portion of their power into six stones. They then hid them all around the island and started a journey back to Metru Nui. Travelling through a dark tunnel system Onewa found in Po-Wahi, the group found many injured and dead Rahi. Suddenly, they were attacked by a massive composite Rahi known as the Rahi Nui; in the ensuing struggle, Nokama sustained fatal wounds, and the others only survived when Nuju and Vakama devised a plan to defeat the monster. Travelling onward in the bleak hope of there being a cure for Nokama's wounds in Metru Nui, they came across a sentient plant known as Karzahni, a creation of Makuta's that had been a prototype for the Morbuzakh. The plant offered to heal Nokama, but only in exchange for a vial of Energized Protodermis, so that it could become powerful enough to take revenge against Makuta. In their journey to find the protodermis, the Toa Metru were attacked by a sapient entity formed from the substance. Nuju and the others managed to defeat it by destroying the pillars holding up its chamber, and fled the collapsing room with a vial-full of energized protodermis. Returning to Karzahni, the creature healed Nokama, and they gave it the vial. However, the creature miscalculated, and the energized protodermis killed him; the Toa Metru then used the pieces of the dead plant to repair their destroyed ship, and dubbed it the Lhikan II. They then continued their journey back to Metru Nui to rescue the rest of the Matoran. Category:Ruru Wearers Category:Regular Sets Category:2002 Category:2003 Toa Hordika When the Toa Metru came back to Metru Nui, their beloved city was in a web of shadows. Whenua believed that the Onu-Metru Archives had been breached, with the exotic Rahi beasts loose on the island city. Vakama was very mad at Whenua for not remembering the clues pointing to Visorak inhabiting the city. After a hard journey to the Coliseum, spider-like creatures called Visorak captured the six Toa and trapped them in web cages containing Hordika venom, which transformed them into Toa Hordika and sent them falling to their death when the webs broke open. Luckily, 6 mysterious beings, called Rahaga, caught the Toa in mid-air and set them down safely to the ground in Ga-Metru. Norik, the leader of the Rahaga, told the Toa that they were now Toa Hordika. Norik told them that their only way to change back is to find a mythical Rahi called Keetongu, which is said to have the power to reverse anything the Visorak have done. Whenua went on a journey with Bomonga. They were in the Archives, and Bomonga showed a little about capturing and saving Rahi. But at some point, they encountered two Kahgarak, that trapped them into the Field of Shadow. Also a Kahgarak was swallowed in, lighting hope in the two friends. They started to follow the Kahgarak. They found their way out, but only to find themselves on the top of a Visorak Tower, which later became the Tower of Toa, in Sidorak's feet. Luckily, the others came to help and fought and won the tower for themselves, freeing Whenua and Bomonga. They then journeyed back to the Archives to continue their mission. They soon encountered Nuju and Kualus, who were running from another Kahgarak. The two Toa and Rahaga went into a room and shut the door and started discussing, but Visorak Vohtarak attacked. When encountering Kahgarak too, Whenua gave up to his Rahi side and fired a blast so powerful, it destroyed the room. Onewa and Vakama saved them later. Whenua also took part in finding the Avohkii. Along the way, they were betrayed by Vakama leaving the Toa un-united. They found Keetongu, who agreed to assist the Toa rescue Vakama. They arrived at the Coliseum, battled the Visorak, and with a last minute strategy by Matau, they got Vakama back on their side. They then defeated Roodaka, viceroy of the Visorak. Keetongu then cured all the Toa of the Visorak venom and then they resumed their great rescue of the sleeping Matoran. When they were on the way to the island of Mata Nui, Onewa saw that Makuta's prison was empty. Vakama said that Makuta would follow them to the new island, and he was right. They later sacrificed their powers to wake up the Matoran, and became Turaga, like Toa Lhikan did to them. Turaga Mata Nui When Whenua became a Turaga, he carried the Drill of Onua, and served as the leader of Onu-Koro, standing at the head of its council. He chose Onepu as his right-hand Matoran, and Taipu as his left. During his time as Turaga of Onu-Koro, he did not reveal his life as a Toa Metru or tell his people of Metru Nui's existence. For a year, the Onu-Matoran lived in peace and prosperity under Turaga Whenua's wise leadership, and Onu-Koro became one of the most profitable and expansive regions of the island. However, after the year ended, Makuta returned to attack Mata Nui with hordes of infected Rahi, and life on the island for the next nine centuries became dangerous and desperate as the Matoran fought off frequent Rahi attacks. This was particularly difficult in Onu-Koro, as the many dark places on the island meant that there were many dark hiding places for Rahi such as the Kofo-Jaga to strike from; this also meant that it was necessary for Whenua to use his Drill the presence of hidden Kofo-Jaga nests in potential mining areas before the miners began digging. At some point near the end of the millennium, Whenua was kidnapped by a Vatuka beast and had his staff stolen; fortunately, rescue arrived in the form of a wandering Matoran named Takua, who defeated the creature, freed the Turaga of Earth from his cage, and recovered his Drill. Later, this unassuming wanderer would bring hope to the people of Mata Nui when he unwittingly summoned the Toa Mata to island. After Onua, Toa of Earth, washed up on the shores of Onu-Wahi's Papa Nihu Reef, he ventured into Onu-Wahi and met a shocked Onepu, who led him to Turaga Whenua, who told him the stories of Mata Nui's slumber caused by the Makuta, and of Onua's own mission to save the islanders along with the other five Toa. During the Bohrok War, Whenua was forced to evacuate Onu-Koro along with his people when the village of earth came under siege by a swarm of Gahlok that flooded the area. After the Toa defeated the Bohrok, Whenua oversaw and aided in repairs to the village. . Return To Metru Nui When Whenua and the other Turaga traveled back to Metru Nui, they learned that Mata Nui was dying. They then gathered the Toa Nuva and revealed to them the news. He and the others then led them to a chamber with six Toa Canisters and sent them to Voya Nui, in search of the Kanohi Ignika. Minutes later, Jaller arrived at the canister chamber and asked Dume where the Toa Nuva were. Dume responded by saying that the Toa had gone to a dangerous location, but Jaller was unsatisfied with that answer, as well as the Turaga treating the Matoran with little respect. He then declared a strike until they decided to tell the Matoran everything. During a meeting, Dume revealed to the other Turaga that one of them had told the Matoran about the death of Mata Nui and the Toa Nuva's quest to save him, and that Jaller, Hahli, Hewkii, Matoro, Nuparu, and Kongu had gone to help them. Nokama then accidentally revealed that she had told Jaller. Vakama wanted to send Takanuva to find them, but learned that he was gone as well. When Mata Nui was revived from death, Whenua celebrated along with the rest of the population of Metru Nui. Later on, the Order of Mata Nui came to Metru Nui to fight against the Brotherhood, Whenua and the other Turaga refused to comply with their plans. They were then confined in the Coliseum. Whenua and the other Turaga helped in the Siege. After that, the Turaga declared a city-wide celebration. While Dume gave a speech in the Coliseum, Teridax revealed he was in control of Mata Nui's body. He then sent Rahkshi to Metru Nui. Whenua, with Metru Nui's population, went into the Archives and hid. The Turaga then found Krahka, who led the Toa Nuva through underground tunnels to the shoreline. Some time later, all the Turaga of Metru Nui were imprisoned in the Coliseum, and Ahkmou took their place as the new "Turaga". Spherus Magna Following Teridax's death, Whenua and the other Turaga and Matoran evacuated Metru Nui and they are currently living on Spherus Magna. Personality and Traits Turaga Whenua was known for his honesty. As he often said, "It serves no purpose to be false, for the earth cannot be deceived." He put great stock in the past and what could be learned from it; forever a historian at heart, he knew more about the past of Metru Nui than any of his fellow teammates. This love for history occasionally put him at odds with Nuju, who thought that the future was far more important than the past. He also tended to be more cautious then the rest of his allies; even as a Toa, he never forgot that power does not confer invincibility. On Metru Nui, he was happiest down in the Archives, and was much less comfortable when visiting other Metru. However, such was his love for the Archives that he would often throw this caution to the wind when they were threatened. As a Toa Hordika, Whenua felt much closer to the Rahi than the others. However, he was able to block the urge to go wild better than the others. Powers and Equipment Whenua wore a Kanohi Ruru, Mask of Night Vision. The Great version of the mask enabled him to light dark places, as well as providing him with a degree of X-ray vision. When he became a Toa, he gained the power to manipulate, create and absorb earth; these powers were greatly diminished when he became a Turaga. When he was a Toa he carried two Earthshock Drills, which could punch holes in virtually anything as well as creating a powerful sonic force when rotated at maximum speed. They also channeled his power to control Earth. As a Toa Hordika he carried Thumpers that could summon subterranean creatures or power up his Earth Rhotuka. When he became a Turaga, he carried the Drill of Onua as his badge of office. He still had elemental earth powers, though they were weakened. Set Information Turaga Whenua *It was released in 2001. *Its set number is 8545. *It contains 28 pieces. *Whenua's set form makes him the smallest of the Turaga because he is a hunchback. Onewa is the tallest because he has the biggest shins, Nuju is the second largest because he is just like Onewa except his shins are a bit shorter and the other three Turaga (Vakama, Nokama and Matau) are the same height. Toa Whenua *The set was released in 2004. *The set number is 8603. *The number of pieces is 49. *The Toa Metru were the first sets to include bendable elbows. This continued until 2010 came and the Bionicle Stars had bendable shoulders. Toa Hordika Whenua *The set was released in 2005. *The set number is 8738. *The number of pieces is 48. Trivia *Whenua is the only Toa Metru who was not featured on a book cover by himself, while all the others were. (Matau was on Trial by Fire, Nokama was on The Darkness Below, Onewa was on Voyage of Fear, Nuju was on Maze of Shadows, and Vakama was on Time Trap) *Whenua is the Maori word for earth. *Whenua is the only non-Glatorian BIONICLE that is also a MLN (My Lego Network) networker. He only accepts Users who were members of the Kanoka Club and rewards them with a badge. *Whenua was voiced by Paul Dobson in Legends of Metru Nui and Web of Shadows. *Whenua is also a rank one networker on My LEGO Network. His MLN description reads: :Turaga of Earth and guardian of Onu-Metru, Whenua spends much of his time in the vast Archives beneath Metru Nui. Whenua provides former members of the Kanoka Club with a special Badge. External Links *Turaga Whenua Building Instructions on LEGO.com *Toa Metru Whenua Building Instructions on LEGO.com *Toa Hordika Whenua Building Instructions on LEGO.com *Whenua's My Lego Network Page fi:Whenua Category:Ruru Wearers Category:Regular Sets Category:2002 Category:2003